Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to hand trucks, caddies or dollies, and, more particularly, to a hand truck, caddy or dolly for transporting long, slender equipment and materials to and fro over surfaces.
State of the Art
Long and slender equipment and materials can be burdensome to transport from one location to another. The weight distribution of these items can make the carrying thereof difficult. Moreover, obstacles at the location of use can get in the way of the convenient and efficient transportation of these items. For example, ladders and lumber, which can be long and slender and can be used on construction sites, including new home construction as well as other structures, oftentimes need to be moved from one location at the site to another location at the site. Due to their length, it is difficult to maneuver these items in, around, and/or through the construction.
As such, there is a need in the industry to address these concerns. It would therefore be advantageous to provide a simpler, more efficient, and cost-effective means and method of transporting long and slender items.